


Between Dream and Reality

by Zhisanin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhisanin/pseuds/Zhisanin
Summary: (Yes, an experimental thing again, but this time no one gets hurt, I promise.)





	Between Dream and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/gifts).



> (Yes, an experimental thing again, but this time no one gets hurt, I promise.)

It was one of those rare evenings that remained free of court functions, dinners, balls and other loud and tiresome forms of entertainment. After dinner, Edrehasivar took half an hour in the Tortoise Room to review the most important correspondence and the next day's tasks, then retired to his bedchambers. The edocharei swiftly freed him of pompous clothing and jewelry, bathed him and smoothed his hair with combs soaked in fragrant oils so that it fell over his shoulders in shiny curls -- there he sat now, under Cala's watchful eyes, in the comfortable, winged armchair beside the window, wearing only a light white robe over his nightshirt, absorbed in a book about the stories of the great operas. There was just the two of them and the emperor never even looked at his nohecharis -- as was the order of things. Cala still wished he would.

He wished he could make some small noise, like, clearing his throat  
_he cleared his throat_  
and then Edrehasivar would look up, distracted  
_Edrehasivar looked up, distracted_  
and would see his own reflection in Cala's eyes and understand  
_his brows lifted, puzzled_  
and understand  
_then he blinked in incomprehension_  
and would say his name with that peculiar smile of his, all the more beautiful for its rarity  
_"Cala, what..." he said with a worried frown_  
and Cala would cross the room in three strides and lean down to him  
_Cala crossed the room in three strides and fell onto his knees beside the armchair_  
and he would say "Forgive me, Serenity, I couldn't resist anymore"  
_and he said "Forgive me, Serenity, I am unfit to guard you tonight"_  
and would kiss him, slowly and deeply, as he wanted for so long  
_the emperor looked at him with sudden alarm_  
and Maia would throw his arm around his neck and pull him in for more  
_grabbed his shoulder and all but shook him in dread_  
he would only gasp for air, overwhelmed  
_he took a deep breath to call for Beshelar_  
and Cala's fingers would sink into his hair  
_and Cala's fingers clasped onto his wrist_  
lost in the kiss, neither of them would be able to form coherent words anymore  
_he was unable to form a coherent sentence, just shook his head_  
"please, Cala, yes"  
_"please, Maia, no"_  
"stay with me tonight"  
_"I will go and ask Kiru to relieve me"_  
"but Maia... art sure this is what thou want'st?"  
_"but Cala... what's wrong?"_  
"there is nothing, nothing I would want more"  
_"nothing, nothing, I'm just overcome, I need to..."_  
"then let me show thee how much I love thee"  
_"what do you need?"_  
"and let me show thee the same in return"  
_"thee"_

he would then stand and pull his emperor with him and the book would fall onto the carpet with a thud  
_Maia then stood and pulled his nohecharis with him and the book fell onto the carpet with a thud._


End file.
